


In the middle

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle

"So you going to bend over for me?" Jack asked the Doctor, as he entered the TARDIS. The Doctor's face immediately turned red as he looked at River.

"River," The Doctor began, his voice squeaking. He cleared his throat. "I want to introduce you to Captain Jack Harkness. Captain Jack, my wife River."

"Hello." Jack said seductively and then winked at the Doctor.

"Stop it." The Doctor sighed.

"I really don't mind. Hello sweetie." She responded just as seductively back to the Captain.

"So are you going to?" She asked the Doctor and his face went even more crimson.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Right, so onward to.." He squeaked and flailed his arms as River ran her hand across his groin. "River," His voice cracked. "We have very serious matters that need attending to."

"And we are in a time machine." She whispered in his ear as she leaned in and nibbled his ear lobe. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss as she slid his coat off of his shoulders. Jack moved closer and stood behind the Doctor.

"Come on Doc," Jack said as he took his coat from River and threw it onto the pilot seat. "I know you have always wondered." He wrapped his arms around the Doctor from behind and slid them down his front to his waist. He paused for a moment as he pressed his groin against the Doctor. He slowly unzipped the Doctor's pants and reached into rub his growing erection. The Doctor groaned into River's mouth as Jack continued to rub and placed his mouth on the Doctor's neck, nibbling the skin.

River broke the kiss. "I think we should move somewhere more comfortable." She tried. The Doctor shook his head.

"Sit on the pilot seat." He panted. She started to turn to head towards it. "Wait." He said and she paused. He leaned forward and hitched her dress up and pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them and then sat down.

"Like this?" She asked him and he moaned again as Jack removed his hand. He dropped to his knees and put his face between her legs, lapping at the little bud. River moaned, grabbing a handful of his hair. He slid his hand up and inserted two fingers into her. He took them out and moved one of his fingers down to her bottom. He pressed it into her anus at the same time he added a finger back into her vagina. He heard her cry out but it was slightly muffled. Lifting his eyes, he saw Jack's erection moving in and out of her mouth. He turned his eyes back down as he continued to lap and move his hand. He felt her muscles tighten as she orgasmed around his fingers. He removed them before standing up and quickly sliding his own trousers and pants off. He lifted River's legs and pressed his cock into her in one swift motion. She screamed around Jack's cock. Pulling him closer he felt her hand grab his bottom and one of her fingers press against his hole. Slowly she circled her finger around the rim, pressing slightly harder until it slid into his body.

He paused in his movements as she held her finger in place. "You like that?" She asked. releasing Jack. She carefully started to move the finger deeper and he cried out as she found the equivalent of his prostate. "Do you want to try another?" Without waiting for a response she added a second finger. He whimpered at the sudden stretch and the slight pain. He breathed deeply several times as the second finger joined the first on his prostate. 

"Oh River." He groaned as he started to move slowly again. His movements restricted by her arm holding him in place.

River looked at Jack. "I think he is ready for you. What do you think?" She asked.

"Just go slow." The Doctor panted. River removed her fingers and he felt Jack press himself up against him. He stood there for a moment kissing the Doctor on his back and the back of his neck as his hand drifted lower. He felt something cold and wet smear across his bottom and realized that Jack had put lube on him. 

"Ready," Jack asked.

"Yes," His voice shook as he replied. He spread his legs slightly as he remained standing with his cock still inside river. Jack gently pressed on his back between his shoulder blades bending him over more onto River. He leaned down and placed his lips to River's as he felt Jack push into him. He yelped into River's mouth as pain shot through him.

"Stay still," He panted, filling fuller then he ever remembered. 

Jack paused and gently rubbed the Doctor's back. "Just give it a moment. You'll get use to it."

River leaned up and put her mouth back to his and kissed him passionately again. He groaned into her mouth as Jack started to move and the pain faded as the head of Jack's cock brushed his prostate. He broke the kiss and looked into River's eyes as he was pushed into her.

"Oh Jack." He moaned "River, I'm not going to last that much longer."

"That's okay sweetie." She said soothingly. Jack held still as he began to move and he pushed himself back on Jack's cock before moving deeper into River. The sensation quickly became to much and he didn't last long before he came hard inside River. He pulled out of River and released her legs. The Doctor collapsed onto River and held her tightly as Jack continued to thrust into him. Jack had no regard for his comfort as he was taken roughly. 

"Almost there Doc," Jack panted and then thrust several more times hard into the Doctor before releasing himself into the Doctor. He leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the back again before pulling himself out.

The Doctor stood up straight, his legs were shaking. "Jack you should travel with us more. What do you think River?"

"Only if the next time I get to be in the middle."

-DW-

Several weeks passed since Jack had joined them on the TARDIS and while the Doctor had expressed interest in having a relationship with both of them in the beginning, he had avoided it. Jack and River agreed that that wasn't going to do. They flirted with him and tried to coax him out of his room as he hid from them. Finally desperate River decided another approach was necessary.

"Oh come on sweetie, I have always wanted to go to the man made caverns on Delta Six. They say the best time to dig there is in the year 7610." River begged him, just happening to "forget" it was the year after the great flooding that left most of the caverns a muddy mess. She pouted at him and he gave in. Everything was going fine until Jack slipped on a particularly slippery piece of ground and grabbed on to the Doctor for support. Surprised the two of them fell to the ground and Jack giggled as the Doctor looked up at him with mud covering his face. He pushed his hair back and his hair stayed as the mud held it in place.

"Sorry," Jack said as he got to his feet and then helped the Doctor up.

"It's all right, I suppose," The Doctor groaned. "We should head back to the TARDIS and get cleaned up."

"Oh now I won't get to dig for clues to the the civilization that lived her." River complained.

"I will take you to visit them," The Doctor huffed and started back towards the TARDIS. River winked at Jack and they followed him. Once aboard the TARDIS the Doctor disappeared quickly to his room and Jack headed to the shower as well. Sure that he had broken a record for the fastest he had ever showered he didn't bother to dress before he made his way to the Doctor's room and met River outside of it. River smiled at him and they made their way inside. The Doctor was still in the shower and singing to himself an opera song.

"Does he ever go quiet?" Jack asked and River shook her head. "Let's change that shall we." Jack kissed her softly on the lips and ran his hands down to help her remove her shirt. By the time the water was turned off they were both naked and River was kneeling in front of Jack with his cock once again in her mouth. Jack groaned and ran his hands through her hair, guiding her speed.

"River," The Doctor exclaimed as he opened the bathroom door. "Jack." He held his clothes in front of his groin as his face turned bright red. River released Jack with a pop and then stood to look at the Doctor.

"Hello sweetie," she said as she got closer to him. His arms flailed and he dropped his clothes. He bent quickly to pick them up again and River grabbed them before he could. "You don't need these."

"River, I.." he stammered. Jack came up in front of them and turned the Doctor so his back was to the bed. Kissing him walked the Doctor over to the bed and then pushed him gently so the Doctor fell on it.

"That's one way to make him quiet." River smiled as she dropped to her knees. She took the Doctor this time into her mouth and groaned as Jack lined himself up behind her pushing in. 

"River I have things I should be doing." The Doctor tried half-heartedly. Jack grabbed his hair pulling him up slightly so he could press their lips together once more as River moved between them.

"It can wait." Jack told him when they separated again and the Doctor nodded. He ran his hands down to River's breast and back up again as she moaned around him. The feeling of his hands and Jack moving inside her soon sent her over the edge and she screamed out her release.

"Lay back further Doc," Jack told him as he pulled out of River. The Doctor was eager to comply at this point and moved to lay back on the bed. River straddled him and Jack moved behind her. He held River's arm's behind her back as the Doctor pushed himself inside of her this time. Jack lubed up his finger and pressed it against her hole. She leaned forward as he pushed his finger in, loosening her up a little as the Doctor continued to move. 

"Hold still Doctor," Jack said and the Doctor listened. Jack climbed up on the bed and pressed himself into River's back hole. He could feel the Doctor still inside her and he began to move slowly. He would pull back as the Doctor pushed in further and the two of them developed a rhythm. River screamed between them. The Doctor leaned up and took her breast in his mouth, suckling it as they moved. She cried out her second orgasm and Jack pulled out of her. He lifted the Doctor's legs and then pushed himself up into the Doctor as River continued to ride him. The Doctor flailed slightly as Jack thrust hard into him, pushing him into River once more. The Doctor was all ready close and he quickly came inside River, clenching around Jack. 

Jack still wasn't close though and he once more switched partners. Jack helped the Doctor to slip out of her before pushing himself back in to her back hole. This time he took River slowly and gentle as she laid on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor ran his hands lovingly through her hair and kissed her gently as his other hand played with her clit. The flailing had stopped and the hyperactive Time Lord was quiet as he helped River reach her final orgasm of the night. Jack came inside her before collapsing onto the bed next to them.

"See what you have been missing sweetie." River mumbled as she kissed his neck.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed his face relaxed and his half hooded in sleep.

"So when is it my turn?" Jack wondered with a smile.

-DW-

As the weeks passed it wasn't unusual for River to bed hop and spend various nights with the Doctor or with Jack. The hope of Jack ever getting to be in the middle had faded, but he found that he was strangely all right with that. River had also lived in the fifty first century and while she didn't have the hormones from that time, she certainly had the drive. Jack had also on two occasions had the Doctor in his bed and their bodies moving as one. He would have liked to have the Doctor more then that but he understood that the Doctor was less sexual then the two traveling with him.

So it came as a surprise one night, when Jack lay in his bed with River that he heard the door to his room opening. River was all ready on her back with her legs wrapped around Jack's waist as their bodies moved as one. Jack started to turn back to look at the Doctor, but River grabbed his chin in her hand and shook her head no. Jack leaned down to kiss her and ignored the fact the Doctor had entered the room. The Doctor grumbled unhappily to himself that he was being ignored and climbed up on the bed with them. Jack could feel the Doctor's hardness even through his trousers as the Doctor leaned against his back.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned softly, wanting attention from his two companions. He kissed Jack softly on his back and Jack shuddered at the feel of it.

"Sweetie," River said softly. "You can join in." Jack tried to turn to look at him again, but stopped himself, realizing what River was doing. He could of danced with joy at the prospect but instead he stopped moving and pulled their bodies up slightly so that he was at a better angle for the Doctor. He heard the Doctor sigh and then the sound of the Doctor's zipper being pulled down.

He felt the Doctor's other hand brush against him and his heart leapt. This was finally happening. He started to move slowly with in River again and couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips as the Doctor finally pushed inside of him. From there he was lost in a mix of emotions and feelings as he finally felt the Doctor touching him in a way he had only dreamed of. He let the Doctor set the pace as the three of them continued to move.

Jack was slightly embarrassed as he was the first one to find his release but he had waited so long for this moment, that he couldn't have held himself back if he wanted to. The Doctor grabbed his hips and pulled him back until he was leaning over the bed with the Doctor standing behind him. Reaching out he helped River find her release as the Doctor thrust into him hard. It was slight payback for all the times that Jack had did the same to him but he took every thrust without complaint. He leaned forward more and pressed his bottom out so the Doctor could go deeper and shortly after the Doctor finally found his.

Collapsing onto the bed, Jack pulled himself the rest of the way on and wrapped himself around River from behind. The Doctor crawled onto the bed with him and pressed himself against River's front so that he was staring at Jack.

"It should be the three of us more often," Jack told him as he leaned forward to kiss the Doctor. The Doctor returned the kiss exploring Jack's mouth slightly with his tongue. He broke the kiss and then snuggled down against River again.

"We are going to need a bigger bed," River stated and Jack nodded his agreement.

"I'll have the TARDIS make a room in the morning," The Doctor mumbled sleepily. Jack broke away from the group for a moment to gather a blanket and put it over the three of them. The prospect of being with River and the Doctor on a regular basis was more then he ever could have dreamed of. For once in their long lives, neither the Doctor nor Jack had to feel alone.


End file.
